Talk:Numbing Norman
Spawn timer AS it's writen already I'd like to support the idea that it's a timed pop, can't be sure on time it takes but I was alone and it spawn at a random time, (in the middle of repop of what I was killing to make sure it wasn't a lottery). --Delarius 11:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I've been camping this myself to get the pike for my future drg. Was doing something else while waiting, but ran all the way along the cliff every 15 minutes just in case. It spawned every hour like clockwork everytime. Since I was not killing anything else, it IS a timed spawn. --Jolena 17:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Certainly not a 60 minute timed spawn anymore. Killed it at 22:14, went afk to return in an hour when the trust NPC's constant padding about annoyed me that I alt-tabbed back to move him, and Numbing Norman was already up at 22:40. He then reappeared again at 23:00 and at 23:20. Seems to be a 20 min respawn window now. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 22:46, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Level. He seems rather high leveled for the area he's in. As a 13 WHM, he was hitting like a truck, (25-30) and very quickly, I really didn't expect it to be honest. Seems to be around Leaping Lizzies level judging by that -Pandakin 08:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) He certainly is higher level than the surrounding stuff. Hit me a total of 4 times, ranging from 49-64 dmg. SCH9/BLU4 Barely took 2 seconds, I had time to get one Pollen off, but it landed after the damage log showed the killing hit land. Buff beforehand, and be prepared to time any casting you need to do. Really fast attacks. Crashin 16:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed level 12 DRG/RNG using bronze spear. I started battle with 300 tp. Normon can hit pretty hard at this level, but still an easy fight. Started off with Thunder Thrust and Jump. I had regen from Field Manual and used one temporary potion +2. Then I used spirit Surge. I hardly took another hit, and I didn't have enough time to jump again. 100 exp at level 12. Drop was 1/1. I think its 100% - Levitikus Took the above off main page, it belongs in the discussion, also, you fought it once. THat does not mean you have proof of drop rate, so stating it's 100% is silly, i am 0/3 on this so, no it's not 100% -Pandakin 14:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I just killed this guy when I was out running around on my lvl 19 BLU, and got 60 xp from the kill. This would put his level around 13 or so. --Trynn 08:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) 1/5 on the bastard, one hour pop all the time. Camp is almost always free. 3/3 so far on him, twice as BST/DNC, once with TH3 --Jakk Frost 13:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) 1/7 TH4x3/7 --Azura84 18:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Agree around the 12-13 level. Solo'd as a 20WAR/MNK w/Great Axe and received 40 exp and Pike. Second time around I solo'd as same job but used Chaosbringer and received 50exp and item. 60 minutes later as a 42WHM/RNG received Pike. Seems to pop in exactly the same spot as he died previously. --Lethewaters 21:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC)